deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees
KC vs JV.jpg|Shakaboy What-if Death Battle Jason Voorhees vs. Killer Croc.jpg|Venage237 Disfigured and Bullied as Children by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 KC vs JVO.jpg|Simbiothero Croc vs jason.png|Ceoxal Be Careful Who You Make Fun Of. Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Killer Croc from DC Comics and Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise. Description Disfigured and bullied as children, these two have become killer, water-dwelling urban legends. Will Jason score another win or will he be a snack for Jones? Intro Wiz: Urban legends. They come in all shapes and sizes ranging from killer ghosts to knife-wielding murderers. Boomstick: They usually have a tragic backstory and these water-dwelling goliaths are no different. Wiz: Killer Croc, Reptilian Archnemesis of Batman. Boomstick: And welcoming back Jason Voorhees, Killer of Camp Crystal Lake. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find put who would win...a Death Battle. Killer Croc Boomstick: Hey, you remember all those times you heard about when somebody flushed an animal down the toilet then it got really big and stuff? ' victorian-sewer-creature1.jpg|but seriously what is this thing 'Wiz: The animal in this situation was usually the American alligator who was usually flushed in fear of it getting too big. In Gotham City, a man just as ferocious as any alligator resides in the sewers. This man goes by the name...Killer Croc. Boomstick: Eh, close enough. Wiz: Waylon Jones' life was rough from the beginning. His mother dead from childbirth and his father long gone because he simply couldn't even look at him, he was raised by his abusive, alcoholic aunt. Boomstick: And to top it off, he had this condition called...Wiz? Wiz: Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis. Boomstick: Yeah, he had that. Basically, it made him be a real crocodile. Wiz: No, it just made his skin to appear as the skin of a crocodile. Boomstick: Aww, poor kid. Well, anyways, due to his living environment and abusive "guardian", Waylon became desensitized to socialization. Wiz: Growing up, Jones was teased and mocked for his condition causing him to have no one to call a friend. This caused him to sometimes lash out and get in trouble, often leading him to the juvenile center. There was even a deputy who beat him at the age of ten! Boomstick: Ya know, the more and more I hear about this guy, the more I start to feel bad for him. I mean, he hasn't, ya know, killed anyone. Wiz: Well, he did. He murdered and devoured his aunt at the age of sixteen; he was tried as an adult and eventually killed one of his fellow inmates. Eighteen years later, he was released and on the hunt...for a job. Boomstick: But who's going to hire a giant hybrid of a reptile and human? Why, the circus, of course! Not Barnum and Bailey though, they're gone. For good. *whimper* Wiz: ...Why do you feel the need to address this? Boomstick (crying): THE ELEPHANTS, WIZ! THEY'RE GONE! *crying* Wiz: *sigh* Why can't I have a co-host that understands? Anyway, Waylon got a job as an alligator wrestler. He was easily a fan favorite as he literally snapped them in half...jeez, I test on chimps and even I don't think that's ethical. Boomstick: Ok. Ok. I'm good. Wiz: Thank God, that was annoying. Boomstick: Well, screw you too! Anyway, Waylon got to thinking. "Well, since I can wrestle freakin' alligators and have super tough skin, maybe I should be a criminal." Wiz: On that day, every name, every tease, and every vex would come back extra hard towards his aggressors. On that day, Waylon Jones died...and Killer Croc was born. Thug: Who are you? Killer Croc: Name's Croc. Killer Croc. But you can just call me boss. Boomstick: Now residing in the sewers of Gotham, Killer Croc would murder many innocents until his faithful meeting with the Batman. Now because Batman always has to win, Croc was beaten and sent to Arkham Asylum where he had recurring night terrors from electroshock therapy...can his life not get any worse?! Wiz: He's definitely had his ups and downs, but there's no denying that Waylon is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Due to his tough reptilian skin, razor sharp teeth and claws, extreme healing factor, and his hulking figure, Killer Croc has become a staple enemy of Batman. Boomstick: Standing at eleven feet tall and weighing nearly half a ton, Croc's skin is actually so tough that nothing short of an explosive will actually harm him. Wiz: He's also a good swimmer, thanks to his experience in the sewers and like the animal he takes after, he relies mostly on stealth to take down an enemy. Boomstick: The bastard is also surprisingly smart in most incarnations. Smart enough to outwit Bane, his arch-rival in crime, of all people. He can casually crush a human skull in his hand, which takes 520 pounds per square inch to do so. Wiz: And in one fight with his rival, Bane actually threw off the 1000+ foot Wayne Tower. And he survived. Then there was one time where Bane broke both of his arms, only for them to regenerate in a matter of minutes. Boomstick: Yeah, Bane and Croc ain't too friendly towards each other. But in a Marvel vs. DC crossover, he held his own against Wolverine! Wiz: Which is non-canon. Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: But what is canon are his several fights against the undead abomination, Solomon Grundy, after he mistakenly confused the sewers for a swamp. Now, the only problem with this is that Grundy's power differs from time to time; it goes from him to be as mighty as Superman to on the level of Batman. So we can't really assume what level Grundy was at here. Boomstick: But wait, there's more! After eating some mutated animals, some lady named Maro performed a ritual on him that made him a crocodilian beast with tons of eyes and claws. It's...weird. Wiz: And he can mutate even further to become...a Hydra that shoots fire. What drugs were the writers on? Boomstick: Good ones, Wiz. Good ones. Feats: * Can fall off a 1000+ building without permanent injury * Outsmarted Bane and Batman * Can lift cars * Shakes off getting hit by a metal rod * Fought Wolverine and dodged all of his attacks * Can wrestle massive alligators * Mauled his hands to get out of Arkham only for them to regenerate * Impervious to gunfire * Can lift up a bus (23 tons) * Can fight off demons * Is a total ladies' man * Broke a straitjacket Hydra Croc feats: * Crashes through buildings with ease * Curbstomps Wonder Woman Boomstick: But on all his badass glory, Croc isn't perfect. ' ''Wiz: His win-to-loss record is...pretty pathetic in all honesty. Bane, Batman, Harley Quinn, Robin, Batgirl, and others have claimed to defeat Waylon. Kind of like how Boomstick tries to fight when he's drunk. '''Boomstick: Ha! That's funn-hey! Weaknesses: * Loses a lot * Kind of slow in terms of attacking Wiz: But when the Croc is near, be careful not to be his next meal. Killer Croc (to GQ Edwards about to head into sewers): I'm going with ya. Edwards: We got this. Croc: I'm not asking. I live underground. Y'all are just tourists. Jason Voorhees Wiz: Hate. Fear. Rage. These three words and more describe none other than the feared serial killer, Jason Voorhees. Boomstick: Yep, everyone's favorite Creepypasta killer is back. So...do we have to go over his backstory again or can we just link it? Wiz: What, no, come on, Boomstick! Have some initiative! Boomstick: No, because you know who is going to come back! Just put his weapons, feats and flaws! It's a filler episode anyways! And doing Saitama vs. Iron Man has me drained. Weapons: * Serrated machete * Spear gun * Bow and arrows * Axe * Several knives * Hammerspace? * Slasherporting (Basically just teleporting) * Uber Jason grants titanium mask and machete * Whoever eats his heart, he can possess Feats: * Can tear a man in half * Crushed two people with just a step * Can punch through steel * Can casually throw cars * Can go toe-to-toe with an Uber Jason from the future * Can regenerate a shotgun to the face * Stabbed in the heart multiple times * Regenerated a large hole in his body * Can survive anything short of an explosion * Can fight Freddy Krueger * Stronger every time he dies * Died at least ten times by now * Surprisingly intelligent * Largest kill count in horror history (158) Uber Jason feats: * Threw an oak tree (at least twenty-seven tons) * High voltage energy? Pfft. * Survives Earth's re-entry (Over 3000 degrees) * Curbstomped normal Jason Flaws: * Slow Wiz: ...This is the last time we're doing this. Boomstick: Yeah. At least we avoi-''' ''Deadpool: HI, YA!'' Wiz and Boomstick groan. Jason: Chi-chi-chi...ha-ha-ha... Intermission KC vs JV.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAATTH BATTLEEEE! Pre-Fight Setting: Camp Crystal Lake Leaves crunched under boots as the officers of Gotham had been sent out to subdue this "zombie serial killer" someone had warned them about. There were twenty of them, all huddled up in a ball, each of them facing different directions to shoot. They weren't aiming to kill, however, as said creature was to be brought back for testing and research. A short officer turned around swiftly as he heard the snap of a branch. All of a sudden, like some sort of living nightmare, a hulking man swiped his massive hand out of a bush and decapitated an officer. The remaining ones stood in place, guns drawn at the man standing in front of them. He was tall, at least six feet and five inches, surprisingly muscular, and wielding a two foot long serrated machete in his hand. The most notable feature, though, was the cracked hockey mask on his face. Officer: '''Jason Voorhees.' The officer's confirmation broke the prone silence in the air as the officers started to rain heavy fire on the undead killer. He showed no signs of stopping as he charged towards his aggressors. ''Officer: NOW! A female officer pulled out a special gun, confiscated by a certain criminal, and shot it towards Voorhees. The impact froze Jason on contact, reducing him to a simple block of ice. The officers waved their hands in the air as a helicopter came down and released a net that would pick up the zombie and take him back. (Stop music) Setting: Gotham Lab The block of ice was delivered to a scientist who had read up on and studied the undead phenomenon. Jason lied still once he was thawed. As the scientist loomed over him, his hand shot up and grabbed the scientist by his throat. His hand completely crushed his windpipe, and the poor man was dead in a matter of seconds. It was late. Nobody else was there beside Jason. The opportunity struck. He walked out of the building and saw a drunken woman walking along the dark streets of Gotham, laughing in her drunken state. Jason slowly and quietly made his way over to his target. Unfortunately for him, he stepped on the tail of a cat causing it to wail and run away. The woman turned around and screamed as loud as she could: Woman: BATMAN, HELP! Unfortunately for her, Bruce Wayne was busy dealing with the Joker on the other side of Gotham, and her call for help went unanswered and her aggressor continued his chase. The woman, with a sudden boost of adrenaline, took the manhole cover off and climbed down into the sewers below. His thirst for blood needing to be quenched, the Crystal Camp Killer followed suit. Setting: Sewers The sewers smelled dank and of feces as the predator and prey ran (or in Jason's case, speed-walked) through. The woman discovered what seemed like a dead end when she bumped into a hard surface. Jason found a lantern and picked up to increase his vision. What he found next shocked him. For the woman was not backed up against a wall, but against...a creature. Stealthy.png|rip It was eleven feet tall, towering over Jason and his victim, with a skin not unlike one of an alligator's, and razor sharp teeth and claws. By no doubt, this was Killer Croc. The poor woman didn't realize until too late; she tried to run, but Croc's hand grabbed around the woman's skull and crushed it with a single squeeze. He turned his head from the bloody mess to Jason. Croc: So you're the talk of the town 'round here. Killer of Slenderman, huh? Jason's mind went back to his former opponent, the Creepypasta King, and back to the beast in front of him. Not only was he almost as tall, but he had his fair share of size and power. Croc: Lemme tell ya something, white boy. I fear no creature walking on this earth and I'll kill anyone who comes in the sewers. The beast jumped from his crouching position and towards Jason arms outstretched ready to kill. In response, Jason readied his machete and prepared to swing it towards his foe. FIGHT! Waylon vs Jason fight.png The clash of claws and steels sent sparks flying across the dark sewers of Gotham. Metal Grinding Preview.jpg Jason was the first to stumble back, tripping over a ledge that was slickered up with sewer water as Croc took the opportunity to charge quickly at him. Before the Scourge of the Sewers jumped on Jason, the masked killer stuck his machete upright to impale Croc in his chest. But to his surprise, the blade didn't puncture Croc, just hold him off. Jones stood upright and beat his chest once. Croc: Ain't no puncturing through this hide, boy. But you, on the other hand... Croc picked Jason up with one hand, stretched his index claw outward, and thrust it through his chest. Croc: ...are as soft as dough. Jason grunted angrily and hit Croc and his jaw, actually loosening a few of his teeth. He fell to the ground and Croc saw the hole in his chest quickly regenerate the bones, tissue, and eventually skin. Croc rubbed his jaw and looked in awe at Jason's regeneration ability. Croc: Not bad. Jason swung his hand back to hit Croc in his mid-section, which connected, but the blow had virtually no harm on the criminal. Croc: I told you, you can't hurt me! Croc then headbutted Jason so hard, he went flying into a wall. Croc: But I can sure as hell hurt you! Croc once again lunged towards Jason who rolled out of the way this time, causing Croc to hit the wall head first. Jason had enough time to pull out a bow and arrow before Jones shook it off. As soon as Croc turned his head, Jason fired the arrow right towards his eye. THWICK! It hit. Croc roared in pain as he pulled the arrow out of his eye and crushed it in his hand. As Voorhees prepared another arrow, Croc rushed him fast enough to bite right through his arm. While the attack didn't faze the smaller killer, it still threw him off for a bit while Croc took the opportunity to claw him viciously into shreds. Soon, Jason was nothing more than a pile of bloody strips in the cold, dirty water of the sewers. His mask floated gently in the water while Croc watched the pile carefully. Croc (thinking): There's no way that he can come back from that. As soon as he turned his giant, reptilian head, he heard the sounds of meat squishing together and reassembling. He growled and turned back and saw Jason unmasked. The seventy plus years of killing and hardship had turned his skin gray, rotting, and overall disgusting. Suddenly, the screen turns black and white, appearing to be frozen. Deadpool: GUYS WAIT Boomstick: The hell are you doing? Deadpool: Just want to let you guys know that this image is pretty revolting. Wiz: Uh...have you seen '''your '''face? Deadpool: ...Touche. Anyways, I'm rooting for ya, Gramps! The screen turned back to its original color and everything moved again. '' unmasked.jpg ''Croc saw the image of Jason unmasked and chuckled maliciously. Croc: I thought I was ugly. Jason grunted angrily and put his iconic mask on again. He picked up his machete and swung with hate and anger. The blow actually managed to cut through Croc's skin and cause him to bleed.'' '' '' ''The attack staggered Croc long enough for Jason to follow up with a blow to his ankle causing the giant to fall to one knee. Jason raised his machete above his head and prepared to slam it down on Waylon Jones' head to end the reign of the Killer Croc. The machete came down swiftly, but it was caught by Croc's reptilian hand and crushed to shards between his fingers. The powerhouse of the Suicide Squad stood up to his full height. Croc: Ya know, I don't ask for much. Just to be left alone. But you tourists... He reeled back his fist. Croc: ...are really starting to piss me off. He threw his fist towards Jason sending him flying towards a hole in the sewers. With his signature weapon gone, Jason had to improvise. The water came up to about his waist and the tunnel was dark. He waited until Waylon came in, smelled around for a bit, then submerged himself underwater. Jason waited patiently while he expected Croc to come up any minute. Suddenly, he saw a large dark object rush at him full speed. The Crystal Camp Killer felt all the wind get knocked out of him as Croc grabbed him in his giant jaws and clenched down around him. shark gif.gif|Because there are no gifs of a crocodile doing this The two killers fell back under water with bubbles filling the surface of the water showing signs of a struggle before all went calm...and then blood appeared. Jason was the first to get out of the water with something in his hand. A spear gun. Croc's body came up to the surface face-up, showing a large hole in his chest. The water drained from the tunnel and back to their original fighting place. Jones' body hit the ledge of the sewers as Jason sauntered over to him. He brutally stomped Croc in his face spraying teeth and blood everywhere. He did this over and over again until Croc finally caught his foot. In his stomping spree, Jason had failed to notice that Croc's hole had regenerated. And so was his face. Croc: WHY WON'T PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?! He threw Jason off of him and roared in rage. His snout grew longer to resemble more like a crocdile's as he also grew extra teeth and eyes and grew in size. He had mutated. monster croc.jpg Jason looked in awe as Croc looked over to him and picked him up by his head. He threw him up with enough force to smash through the concrete of the sewers and back on to the streets of Gotham. Jason fell hard on his back and struggled to get up. He didn't have enough time to, however, because Killer Croc had already jumped up to the surface and stomped on Jason to keep him pinned to the ground. He outstreched his colossal clawed hand out towards a Hummer and slammed it on Jason. He did this over and over again until Voorhees was nothing more than a bloody mess on the pavement. Jones breathed heavily then started to walk away. He then heard the familiar sound of meat squishing together and bones reassembling. He turned around angrily only to find Jason, with a titanium mask, machete, and body. Uber Jason. uber.jpg The two had entered their transformations. And now it was time for them to enter the heat of battle once again. ''Part Two: Fear Makes Monsters With the greater size advantage, the mutated Killer Croc swung at Jason with his claws outstreched. But to his surprise, Waylon's hand was caught by both of Jason's. He lifted the beast over his head and slammed him down on the ground. The impact was devastating as it flipped over cars and shook buildings. Jason loosened his grip on his foe and picked up his machete. He threw it at Croc hoping to strike him in one of his many eyes, but instead bounced off his skin and into a poor bystander who had been walking by. Jason realized he didn't have enough time to pick up his signature weapon, and instead, he pulled out a hunting knife and lunged it at Waylon. The blade, once again, bounced off of Croc and this time, towards Voorhees. The knife embedded itself in the masked killer's flesh, but he only grunted and pulled it out. Croc went on the offensive, charging at Jason to finish the fight once and for all, but Jason moved out of the way just in time for Croc to crash shoulder-first into the wall of an apartment building, causing the foundation of them to crumble. Jason used this opportunity to reclaim his serrated, titanium machete from the poor guy's chest. He pulled it out, shook it off and turned towards his opponent again. Except this time. He grew larger. ''Croc: LEAVE...ME...ALONE! He started to sprout heads from seemingly nowhere. He grew large enough to dwarf buildings. He had become the Hydra. hydra-is-loose-in-gotham.jpg A blast of fire came rocketing down towards Jason and it him on the spot. His skin slowly melted away as well as his entire being. After twenty seconds, he was nothing more than a pile of ashes. He had been put down. But he would be back. Results Hydra Croc is seen fighting the Justice League. Analysis Boomstick: Well, that was...anti-climatic. Wiz: Now, if we're being perfectly honest...Jason was pretty much screwed from the start. Boomstick: Despite Croc being nearly twice his size, he's proven to have at least supersonic speeds in movements and reactions while Jason isn't that much faster than your average grandma. Wiz: In terms of strength, Croc also was able to heavily surpass Jason. He can lift a 23 ton school bus with ease while base Jason at best is a two-tonner via lifting cars. Boomstick: Even durabilty was a no-brainer as both can shake off gunfire and stab wounds with ease. However, Croc can because his skin is more durable. On the other hand, Jason just has a good regen factor. But yeah, base Jason was by no means beating Croc. But what about Uber Jason? Wiz: Honestly, not that much of a difference. By scaling to Bane, who can lift twenty-seven tons, Croc is even in terms of strength. Boomstick: Mutated Croc was just overkill because there's no way Jason would even come close to injuring him with knives, machetes, or pretty much anything. And then Hydra Croc. hydra croc.jpg Wiz: Don't even get started on that one. If Wonder Woman can't even make a dent in him, the same Wonder Woman who is able to fight Superman and Darkseid, how would Jason even come close to standing a chance? Boomstick: Looks like Jason just got caught in the heat of the moment. Wiz: The winner is Killer Croc. ' Croc winner.png 'Winner: Killer Croc *'+ MUCH Faster' *'+ Even in base, able to rival Uber Jason' *'+ Stronger' *'+ More Durable' *'+ Mutated and Hydra were overkill' *'+ Longer reach in hand-to-hand' *'''- Didn't have as many weapons''' *'''- Less intelligent''' *'''- Less experienced''' *'''- Inferior regen''' ' Jason loser.jpg '''Loser: Jason Voorhees' *'+ Smarter' *'+ More Experienced' *'+ More Weapons' *'+ Better regen' *'''- MUCH Slower''' *'''- Croc is able to rival Jason''' *'''- Weaker''' *'''- Less Durable''' *'''- Shorter Reach in Hand-to-Hand''' *'''- No way to be Mutated, much less Hydra''' '''Next Time '''Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Anger. It comes to us naturally. But sometimes metal bat.gif said anger yang gif angry.gif is our biggest ally and a monster's worst fear. Metal Bat vs. Yang Xiao Long Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017